


Meet Me in the Woods

by DreamsConstellation



Series: Waltiels (Daniels and Walter stories) [3]
Category: Alien (Prequel Movies), Alien Series
Genre: Daniels x Walter, F/M, Inspired by Music, Love, Origae-6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation
Summary: The Covenant crew are leading a peaceful life on Origae-6. Daniels love interest in Walter increases, she left him some note...





	Meet Me in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by "Meet Me in The Woods" song by Lord Huron.  
> I hope you like it ;)

Daniels smiled to herself and went out from the log cabin. She was still smiling while she was going through the forest, to the colony village, where Walter has his quarter. She was offering him a room in her new home, which he had helped to build, but she was doing it in vain. He did not want to move in, because he considered it would not be proper if they would live together.

Whatever. Daniels was sure she would finally convince him to be with her, but she needed more time. The idea she got this day, was one of the things to help her achieve the goal.

 

The village was quiet and calm. It was late, finish of all works for the day. The sun was hiding over the horizon, dressing the world in shades of orange and pink.

Daniels greeted politely every colonist she passed by, but she didn't stop to chat with anyone. She had something to do.

Stepping in Walter's doorstep, she knocked to check if he's home. There was no answer, what didn't surprise her. She noticed it was dark inside the quarter. However, Walter didn't need light as much as humans do, so she had to check.

Smiling again, she attached a little note to the door and quickly went away, choosing the same way she had come.

The first part of the plan was done.

 

It was bad day for Walter. He would never admit it, because as a synthetic he was supposed to be callous to any discomfort, but working in laboratory was a torment. He preferred outdoors jobs, especially gardening, and being stuck in the lab for all day felt like constantly choking.

However, he belonged to the colonists and whatever they asked him, he had to do it.

When he finally went out, Origae-6 seemed to be so beautiful. For those couple of hours, he had been missing its fresh air badly.

‘If I had to work there every day, I would burn down that place’ he thought leaving the lab and instantly got scared of his own thoughts. If he would really do so, he could hurt someone! And destroy all the scientist's works!

‘Some of this works deserve to be destroyed’ he told himself. His anger again scared him.

He had never showed any sign of violence, and now… such horrid thoughts... what it could mean? Was he becoming another David?

Daniels would probably say he just tired and needs a break, but he was an android. Androids don't get tired.

Definitely should pass programming test tomorrow, and check what's wrong with him.

Planning the next day major activity, he reached his quarter and frowned. There was some piece of paper, attached to the door. Walter took it and moved hand closer to his eyes.

There were written only five words:

 

_Meet me in the woods_

 

And nothing more. No time, no specific place or signature, even initials.

However, Walter known perfectly well who had written it. There was only one person who would leave him that kind of note.

Daniels.

 _His_ Daniels, as he often called her in his mind. Another sign, that something wrong is happening inside him. He shouldn't be interested in any human like that...

But he was, very into Daniels. He was thinking about her all the time, since they had met.

When they finished building her cabin, she offered him a room in it, but he refused. This couldn't end well if they were living together. She deserves real human, not a robot.

However, he often dreamed about what it would be, to lead a life with her.  
Preparing breakfast for her and looking at her while she eats it. Sitting on the porch every morning and watch the world wakes up. Daniels giving him a gentle kiss, before going to work. Then, in the evening, when they both are back home, making dinner together, usually her favourite pizza. And after that, maybe... just maybe... she would thank him in some specific way...

'Walter?' Tennessee's voice interrupted his dreams in the most interesting moment.

'Yes?' he turned around to face the man.

'Do you not enter?' Tennessee raised eyebrows and Walter realized, he stood on the doorstep for a good few minutes, staring at the note from Daniels.

'Not yet' he replied flatly, putting the note in his pocket. 'I still have something to do. Goodnight Tennessee.' And before Tennessee could react, he headed to the forest.

 

It was dark. The sky was cloudy and there was no light from stars or any celestial body. Walter's eyes could of course see through the darkness, but he was worried about Daniels. He wondered if she didn't forget to take flashlight with her?

The woodlands were enormous and for the uninitiated person, there would be no chance to find Dani there. But Walter was initiated. He knew exactly what Daniels meant by  _the woods_  and he was going straight there.

This place had been discovered by them, on one of their walks. When they had been building the cabin for Daniels, they used to walk around to find some new plants for the garden. And they found this.

Little waterfall, in the heart of the forest. It was hidden in a valley, so it was hard to spot it.

They had never told anyone about that place. It was their secret. They ran away there, when they need calm and peace.

Walter heard the noise of the waterfall, long before he saw it. He was about to go across the huge obelisk, which covered the valley from his eyes, when he noticed a shoe on the ground.

He picked it up, it was not _a_ shoe, it was Daniels' shoe for sure. He went further, still holding it. On the obelisk lied Daniels' shirt, the red one with black pattern.

Something had to happen, why her clothes are spread over there?! Walter coolant system increased, at least he thought so, because he felt weird coldness possessing his synthetic body. If something happened to Daniels... To HIS Daniels...

He thought was interrupted by Dani's laugh.

'Are you going to stand there for the whole night?'

He looked down, at the valley beneath his feet, and froze.

The clouds spreaded out and released, one of the Origae-6 satellites light. That was how Daniels saw him. And he saw her.

She was swimming.

Around the splashing water of the waterfall.

Naked.

 

It wasn't proper to stare at her, he knew that perfectly, but she looked so beautiful, he just couldn't stop. As if he has completely lost control of his body.

'Walter?' Daniels waked him up from the amazement.

'Oh. I'm so sorry!' he quickly turned out from the view. 'I have no idea you are planning to swim...'

'Yeah… I didn't let you know, on purpose. I thought you may not come. But you're here, so come on in!'

'What?!' Walter coolant system now had to broke up, because wave of heat floods him from the toes to the head.

'You heard what I say. I'm waiting.'

'Daniels... but... but...' he stuttered, having no idea, what to say.

'Let me know, when you come up with something.' Daniels giggle. 'And now, take the clothes off. Or you want me to do this?'

'Daniels... I just... can't…' he mumbled, still standing backwards.

'You can Walter, believe me. Come here, please... I need you.'

The magic words. She said them and knew it will work. Walter couldn't resist, when she was saying, she needs him. This time was not an exception.

He took the clothes off and closing his eyes, he joined Daniels in the water.

'Open your eyes' whispered Dani, approaching him.

'No' Walter shook his head.

'Why?'

'I don't want to… stare at you...'

Daniels laughed.

'But you can, I allow you to stare at me, as long as you want' she put her arms, around his neck. 'In fact, I  _want_  you to stare.' saying this, she joined her lips with his briefly.

Walter opened eyes to saw her smiling face in front of him.

'What do you need, Daniels?’ he said. ‘Tell me what should I do to make you happy and content?'

'And would it make you happy too, doing what I’ll ask?' Daniels replied with the question.

Walter put his hands around her waist and smile widely.

'I don't know what a happiness is' he said. 'But I hope you can show me…'

Daniels pretended, she's not sure about that.

‘Hmm… and would it be... proper?'

'Of course, not' Walter shrugged. 'But I can't resist you any longer, Daniels.  _My_  dearest Daniels.'

 


End file.
